


Blade同人－剑始：任性

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 1





	Blade同人－剑始：任性

“相川老板，这家店的装饰还真是一成不变啊”，老顾客登门后，点了他以前常点的菜坐在了桌子前。  
“没有必要修改，”始已经学会对老顾客和善，所以也不在绷着张脸，接了单子。  
“天音也长大了吧？一定变漂亮了啊，是不是也有男朋友了？”等始端出来饭菜后，年纪尚大的老顾客调侃起来。  
“如果有人碰她，我会先打断他的腿！”  
“喂喂，你是她老爸么，”顾客大笑。  
“这个没关系。”  
“相川老板还真是任性啊。”  
“………”  
“老板？”发现对方突然不一般的沉默，顾客抬起头有些担心。  
“…任性……？”始最后无奈的摇摇头缓慢的道了一声，“我并不算任性。”  
老顾客眨了眨那眼角带着皱纹的眼睛，嘴角哦了一声，“老板见过更任性的人？是谁？”  
“一个叫剑崎一真的家伙。”  
“剑崎？”老顾客皱了一下眉头，随后吃惊了一下。“难道是那个拯救了世界的剑崎一真？”  
始点了一下头，笑容早不见，但上了年纪的老顾客也早就习惯了。  
毕竟也是人生有经验的人，老顾客也恢复了平静。“嘛，在我听到的故事里。他是一个善良正义的人，不管自己会变得如何，即使被迫承受脱离朋友和人群，痛苦的独自流浪，也依旧选择奋力保护世界。独自承受孤独是可怕的，甚至听说打斗时还差点丢了性命。但是后来没人找得到他，真是可惜，”老顾客沙哑的喉咙道出自己回忆起来的那些传闻。  
随后老顾客看向始，“我说的不对吗？”  
始笑着点了一下头，那个笑容不是满意，而是他只能无可奈何的承认对方说的是对的，“不，您说的很对。”  
只是有一点不对，那就是始他也挺痛苦的。始抬头看向远处窗外，能看到楼梯扶手边挂的花篮，今年也开的很茂盛。  
“所以才说他最任性了。”


End file.
